


A Tubular Comfort

by Luna_lumax



Series: Tubular Moments [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lumax/pseuds/Luna_lumax
Summary: When Max finally finds a word to describe the way she's treated at home, she becomes overwhelmed and experiences her first Anxiety Attack.Luckily Will Byers knows exactly what to do, and who to find.Not too much angst, or too many descriptions of anxiety. Mostly just LUMAX fluff, because they're underrated and pure.Kind of inspired by the song "You Will Be Found" from Dear Evan Hansen.





	A Tubular Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Like I wrote: not too much angst, or too many descriptions of anxiety. Mostly just LUMAX fluff.

#### Neglect

VERB [with object] Not pay proper attention to; disregard.

Max stared at the page of the dictionary. The page slowly disappearing behind the blur of sneaky tears that threatened to escape her eyes. 

_C’mon Max. You wouldn’t have flipped through the pages to find that word, if you thought it wasn’t the slightest bit true._ **-No. It’s false-**

_You knew it_ **-No. No, I didn’t. It’s false-** _Stop denying it_ **-No. It just… it just isn’t-** _Open your eyes!_ **-They’re open-** _You can see it every time you go home_ **-No!**

“Max?” Will whispered. It was a study session, Max and Will were the only ones from the party who were placed in the same class room.

Max hastily wiped her eyes, forced a smile and met Will’s worried gaze. “I’m ok.”

_No, you’re not._ **-Yes I am.-** _Bull_ **-Shut up!**

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, sorry. Of course you are” Will gave her a genuine smile. “You’re our tough Max.”

Tough. Max’s breath hitched.

_Shit_ **-Be. Tough-** _You can’t keep hiding behind that persona_ **-Be. Tough.**

Her breathing was growing unsteady, as her heart beat faster.

_Max!_ **-Be. Tough-** _Breathe!_ **-Be. Tough-** _Breathe, Max!_ **-Be… tough-** _Shit Max! Breathe! You need to breathe!_ **-Be… be… tough-** _Max! C’mon!_ **-I CAN’T DO THIS!**

She ran out the door, disregarding the looks she was receiving. It was getting harder to gasp the air into her lungs. But she had to get away. She had to. When she had reached at least two corridors away from the classroom, she slumped her back against the wall and slid down, burying her face to her hands and her knees to her chest. As if… well, as if it would protect her from her own thoughts trapped in her head.

In fact, that’s what Max felt: Trapped. She couldn’t control her hyperventilating. She couldn’t control what was going through her head. It felt like the world was closing in on her, and she couldn’t stop it. As her hyperventilation continued, she became more and more light headed.

_Max!_ **-Max! Please!**

“I CAN’T STOP!” She yelled at herself.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, sorry. Of course you are” Will gave her a genuine smile. “You’re our tough Max.”

Will watched as her expression froze, a distant look in her eyes. He knew she wasn’t really in the room, she was caught in her mind. Her shoulders rose as she sucked a gasp of air in, but her shoulders didn’t fall again. Her breath didn’t release. He was getting worried, as he knew that sequence of events too well, from his time with the Mind Flayer. Before he could say anything, she ran out of the room.

His gaze fell across her dictionary and read what was on the page.

Crap.

He rose from his seat and ran out the door.

He wasn’t going after her. No. That wouldn’t be the right thing to do. He knew, that she needed one person. One person only. And he needed to get him to her, quickly.

He reached the correct classroom and walked to Mr Ambrose.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I was in Mrs Wenson’s study group, she asked me if I could get Lucas Sinclair. She wants to discuss his history grade.”

Not bad, Will. Quick Thinking.

Lucas left his seat immediately, knowing that something was up. They began running down the hall.

“Byers, what the hell is going on?”

“It’s Max.”

“Shit.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He knew as soon as Will mentioned Mrs Wenson and history in the same sentence, Lucas knew something was wrong. Mrs Wenson was his English teacher.

Was the upside down still in Hawkins? Was El in danger from the bad men? Did the mind flayer find another way of controlling the town?

“Byers, what the hell is going on?”

“It’s Max.”

“Shit.”

He pleaded that she wasn’t hurt. She needed a break. Max already had the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

He needed to be there for her. To lift some of the weight off.

“I CAN’T STOP!”

His heart sank. The sound of panic in her voice leapt Lucas into action. 

He ran as fast as he could to reach her, his eyes scanning every area of the corridor.

She was there. His Max sobbing uncontrollably, knees to her chest, trembling, gasping for air. Completely vulnerable. It broke his heart.

He was by her side in an instant.

“Lucas… I can’t stop! I can’t breathe! Help.” She begged him hysterically.

He used his fingers to gently turn her head, so that she was looking into his eyes.

“I’m here. It’ll be over soon, keep breathing.” Lucas knew what was happening to her. She was having an anxiety attack.

“I’m alone! They… they don’t care! Its’s neglect! I knew it was! I just-“ She was rambling, and it wasn’t helping her situation. Her eyes became gazed and glossed. She was motionless, sitting there frozen. She had blacked out.

“Max! Stay with me! C’mon!” Lucas could feel the worry about to take over his emotions, but he had to remain calm. For her.

Max snapped back into reality with a gasp. She looked confused, and it only made her more anxious.

“Max. Breathe with me. It’ll be over before you know it. Just, please, breathe.” 

As Max looked into Lucas’ chocolate eyes. And in that moment they shared, she fully believed him. They took deep breaths together. Max was becoming calmer, but Lucas kept breathing with her.

When Max’s anxiety attack was over, she placed her head on Lucas’ shoulder.

“That was exhausting.” Max sighed shakily.

“You were great.” Lucas replied genuinely, stroking her hair to provide her with comfort.

“It was also, really, really… terrifying.” She whispered, tears silently streaming down her face.

“I know. But you got through it.”

“Not without you. Thank you, Stalker.” She gave a short smile.

“Anything for you, Mad Max.”

She thought she owed him an explanation. He already knew pretty much everything about her home life. But it was the realisation of neglect, that shook her world. It was hard to admit to herself. Especially to other people. But he needed to know.

“You know what is was about, right? It’s been really difficult lately and-“ She started, but was interrupted by his sweet voice.

“Hey, hey, hey. You don’t have to tell me yet, if you’re not ready to Max. And I can tell you’re not ready. When you are, I’ll be right by your side listening. I want to do anything I can to help you, but I’ll wait for you.”

“That means a lot, Stalker.”

“Anything for you, Mad Max.” He smirked.

She gave a watery laugh. “You’re so cheesy.”

They sat there longer, soaking in the tender moment. Besides, neither of them was in a rush to go back to study hall. Definitely not.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The bell rang, symbolising the end of the school day. Instead of parting ways to go to their respective lockers, before meeting the party near the bike rack, they walked hand in hand together, first stopping at Max’s locker, then Lucas’.

Max’s face was red and puffy, the last thing she wanted was for people staring at her. So, as they walked down the corridor, Lucas was shielding her from the prying eyes. Easily giving anybody a glare, if they even dared try to stick their necks out to sneak a look.

The party was all their waiting for them. Max assumed they already knew about her anxiety attack, because of Will, but she did not mind. One of the things that she loved about them was that they wouldn’t judge her on something serious, not after everything they’ve gone through. Will wouldn’t have told the Dustin and Mike if that wasn’t the case.

Instead, they all wrapped her in a group hug, even Mike. (Max knew he was a softy at heart, even if he was a jerk when they first met). They were all family.  
Max pulled Will aside, before they all biked off.

“Thanks, Will. I know you went to get Lucas for me.”

“No problem, Max. I’ve been in your situation before, sometimes it’s better if one, specific, person helps you. We all know Dustin wouldn’t have been any help. He would’ve been annoying, trying to make you laugh instead. Typical.” Will laughed.

Max turned her head to see that Dustin was cracking a joke to the other boys. She laughed. What a dork. A lovable dork.

“Yeah. Classic Dustin.”

“Alright, we all ready?” Mike declared in his leader voice. “Max, where’s your skate board?”

“Um, Billy he uh-“ She was interrupted.

“She’s riding with me.” Lucas smiled at her, tapping his seat.

“Ok, let’s go. Don’t forget we’re meeting at my house.” Mike called as he rode off. “Jesus, you people are slow.”

“Alright, dipshit!” Dustin called back.

Max clung tight to Lucas and rested her head on his shoulder from behind. She was still a bit shaky from everything that happened, but she was so grateful for her Lucas.

“Love you, Stalker.”

“Love you, Mad Max.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're so cute. His Max and Her Lucas.  
> Remember you're not alone if you have anxiety, there is somebody out there always willing to help you. Even if you have to scream to be heard. "Someone will come running". "You Will Be Found". (Dear Evan Hansen)


End file.
